leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS276
My, My, My Mimic (Japanese: 伝承　草と炎 Legend - Grass and Fire) is the 276th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot As Ultima, , and continue to be tied up by 's limbs, Saur and fire off and , respectively. The attacks fly towards Deoxys, but the force sends the two Pokémon tumbling backwards. Red assumes that Deoxys dodged the moves and tells Blue that they need to try again, but he notices that Saur and Charizard are too tired to use the attacks again. Blue corrects Red's assumption by stating that Deoxys didn't dodge, but their attacks missed. Blue states that they made the mistake of using Frenzy Plant and Blast Burn without trying to calculate how strong the techniques would be. Red wonders if that means that he and Blue are not skilled enough to master the attacks, but a voice tells him that he is wrong. The voice is revealed to be Ultima, who tells them that they will improve with enough practice. She tells Red and Blue that she is proud of them for learning her techniques. Confused, Blue demands to know what Ultima is talking about and accuses Ultima for tricking them, but she states that she wasn't lying. Pointing to the Deoxys standing next to her, Blue claims Ultima to be the mastermind of everything as she is allied with Deoxys. Disappointed, Ultima takes back her praise for Red and Blue noticing the truth. Suddenly, Deoxys's head turns into Ditty, 's . Ultima reveals that Ditty had followed Red by transforming into his bag. Ultima states that she and Ditty had become friends while Red and Blue were training and decided to have some fun with the two. Ultima repeats her intention to only teach her moves to only of them, but since Red and Blue were so equally matched, they were able to learn the moves before she could even teach it to them. The bangles on Red and Blue's arm begin glowing and come off of their wrists. Ultima tells them that all they have left to do is perfect the accuracy of the moves. Ultima adds that when she was talking to Ditty earlier, it used to show her exactly what happened to on the ship. Guessing that Deoxys is a powerful foe, Ultima hopes that her techniques will be used against it so she can hold her head up with pride. Ultima turns around and wishes Red and Blue luck. Feeling grateful, Red pushes Blue to the ground and thanks Ultima for her help. Later, Red and Blue talk about their need to master Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant and rely on their instincts without their Pokédexes in order to face Deoxys. Red talks to Ditty and wonders if it was so worried, that it had to follow them secretly. Blue grabs Ditty and requests it to use transform into Deoxys again. When it does, Blue points out that the form Ditty took was different than the one that attacked Green, implying that it can change its shape to suit the situation. Blue states that if they don't figure it out, they won't be able to defeat their foe. Red gets a call on his Pokégear from Bill, who tells them to head to Four Island with the Rainbow Passes he sent to them. When Blue demands answers, Bill reveals that Deoxys had appeared on the island. Bill states that the Tri-Passes won't get them to Four Island, but the Rainbow Pass will. Red and Blue go to the Icefall Cave, where Bill told them to rendezvous at. They comment that all of the Pokémon makes the area completely cold. They notice two devices on a small rock and pick them up. The device releases a light, which points to an . Blue assumes that it's attacking them, and commands Charizard to attack it with Blast Burn. Bill jumps into the scene and begs them to stop. Bill apologizes for the mistake, and reveals that he was only trying to test out his invention, the Vs. Seeker. Bill explains that the Vs. Seeker is decided to respond to hostility and will shoot a beam of light to indicate any possible attackers. Red assumes that the device will help them fight Deoxys, but Bill tells them that it only works on Trainers. Bill gets annoyed and tosses the Vs. Seeker away. Bill states that he knew Blue would say that, but reveals that it's the very reason why he called them there. Bill reveals that a girl named Lostelle saw Deoxys at , and witnessed it defeated a bunch of s, but didn't know if it did that to save her from them. He goes on to say that Lostelle mentioned that a man was there as well, and faxed a picture she drew of him. Bill presents the picture, which is revealed to be the Team Rocket leader, . Bill expresses his confusion, as he thought that Team Rocket had disbanded. He wonders if Deoxys belongs to Giovanni or if it is simply a wild Pokémon. Red decides that if Team Rocket is back, then they'll have to fight them once again. Bill reveals that the reason he made the Vs. Seeker is that if they can use it to find the members of Team Rocket, then they'll be able to find Deoxys. Red comments that this time, they're the predators instead of the prey. They take the Vs. Seekers, which immediately send out a signal, and go to where the beam ends. Suddenly, a group of wild Pokémon jump the group, which they assume belong to Team Rocket. Red attempts to send out Saur, but the wild Pokémon are frozen by an unknown attack. A voice approaches from behind, who wants to join Red, Blue, and Bill in fighting against Team Rocket. The voice is revealed to be Lorelei, who is angry to have her home attacked. Major events * The attacking Ultima is revealed to be 's , Ditty. * Ultima tells and that their training has ended. * Red and Blue go to Four Island with the Rainbow Pass. * gives Red and Blue a pair of Vs. Seekers. * Bill reveals that Team Rocket is back. * Lorelei comes to help fight against Team Rocket. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * (flashback; ed Ditty) * (fantasy) * * Lorelei * Ultima/ * Lostelle (flashback) Pokémon * (Saur; 's) * (Pika; 's) * ( ) * (Ditty; 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * (Lostelle's; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * ( / ; ed Ditty) * (×3) * * * * Trivia * The team section for at the end of this round in the Chuang Yi version confirms his as male, despite it being a genderless species normally. This was corrected in the VIZ Media translation. Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Truyền dạy tuyệt chiêu hệ cỏ và hệ lửa |fr= }} de:Kapitel 276 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS276 fr:Chapitre 276 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA276 zh:PS276